You, Me, and Us
by Hearties1910
Summary: Identical twins Erin and Elizabeth Thatcher fall hard for the same guy, Daniel Lissing. What happens when Daniel realizes that he's been "courting" two very different women? Will either one end up with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone so long. I had such a busy past few weeks what with college and me TURNING 18! (Yes I had to throw that in there.) But I'm back, so let's kick it. Before reading this, I highly recommend watching the movie** ** _Double Wedding_** **starring Tia and Tamera Mowry. This story is loosely based off of that. It occurred to me one day, while I was having writers block on my other story, which I'm thinking about marking as complete unless anyone wants to leave a review of what they would like to see in it,** ** _what if Elizabeth had an identical twin?_** **So this is what I thought of. Also, just in case any of you were wondering why I do modern day stories, it's because** ** _When Calls the Heart_** **is my absolute favorite show in the entire world and I don't want disgrace it by writing awful canon stories about it. I figured if my stories were any good, the characters were close enough to their actual TV counterparts to allow someone to imagine the same people when reading and if they weren't, well then no harm done to the masterpiece that is** ** _When Calls the Heart_** **. Now that that's said, let's get into the story. Let me know what you think.**

 _Hope Valley Elementary_

"Hello class, welcome back. Did you all enjoy your Thanksgiving break?" Elizabeth asked as she finished wiping off the chalkboard. When she had turned back around she picked up a piece of blue chalk and held it out. "Would anyone like to write down what they did over the holidays?"

A little girl with long braided brunette hair raised her hand eagerly.

"Yes, Lilly? What did you do over the break?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"Me and my mommy went to visit my aunt and uncle in Toronto." Lilly answered.

"That sounds like fun. Thank you for sharing." Elizabeth handed her a star to put next to her name on the bulletin board. "Would anyone else like to share what they did or where they went?"

A few more hands went in the air after Lilly and after Elizabeth had heard about all the fun and exciting things her kindergarteners did over the holidays, she sat down with them on the carpet. She saw another one of her students raise his hand.

"Yes Mark?" She said.

"What did you do for Thanksgiving, Miss Thatcher?" The little boy asked, lowering his hand."

"Well, me and my sister were at our parents' house with some of our family friends. We had lots of yummy food and then we started decorating for Christmas." She replied.

The rest of the day went productively, as the kids practiced their numbers and letters. Elizabeth even started them on making their own personal Christmas decorations for the classroom. At 3:00pm, she walked her students out to the carpool and left them in the capable hands of Mrs. Miller, but not before catching the eye of a handsome stranger waiting outside of his car. Once she arrived back at her classroom, her face lit up.

"Jack!" She ran over to hug her best friend from childhood. "What in the world are you doing here?" She took the iced mocha he was handing her and went to sit down at one of the desks.

"Oh nothing, I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by and see how my favorite kindergarten teacher was doing." He said, grabbing the desk right next to hers.

"Erin and I missed you last week." She told him, sipping on her coffee. "I cannot believe they had you working during Thanksgiving."

"Life of a cop, I suppose." He responded, chuckling lightly. "But I'll be off for Christmas so I guess it's all good."

Jack and Elizabeth continued to talk for another half an hour until his walkie-talkie beeped, telling him that he was needed on 5th Street.

"Nothing too serious, I hope?" Elizabeth sounded a bit frightened. She would never admit out loud but she worried for friend about the dangers that often accompanied his job.

"Nah, probably just some reckless kid. Don't sweat it." He reassured her.

"Ok. Well be safe." She stood, grabbed her belongings, followed him to the door.

Jack waited for her to lock her classroom and together, they walked outside to where he was parked right next to her.

"Remind me why you never use a teacher's spot?" He teased opening her door for her.

"Because this spot is closer to my classroom." She answered, sticking her tongue out at him. "Thank you walking me to my car and for the coffee."

"Anytime Liz." He closed her door once he was sure she was safely inside. Elizabeth started her car and rolled down her window.

"Jack!" She called, causing him to turn around. "Call me when you get home!" She yelled through the window.

"Sure thing!" He replied.

"I'm serious, no matter what time it is! I wanna know you got back safe!" She told him.

"You got it mom!" He smiled his signature dimpled smile.

"Whatever loser!" She quipped and watched him drive off towards 5th street until he was nothing but a speck of red and blue. After saying a quick prayer for Jack's safety, Elizabeth started towards home.

 _Somewhere in between Hope Valley Elementary and 5th Street_

Jack drove in comfortable silence to 5th Street. He couldn't help but let his mind drift towards Elizabeth, as it has done so many times. **_I wanna know you got back safe._** _That obviously means she cares about me. Right?_ He thought. _But she would say the same thing to anyone. Wouldn't she? Pull your head out of your ass Thornton. You've got a job to do._ Jack loved being a police officer more than anything. When he was younger, he wanted to be just like his father. Sadly, a couple months before Jack's high school graduation, he was killed in the line of duty. At his funeral, listening to everyone talk about much Thomas Thornton Sr. had impacted their lives, Jack realized that he wanted to serve just like him. That was the truth that he told any and everyone who asked him why he was a cop. The truth. But not the whole truth. The part he chose to leave out was that part of him did it to impress Elizabeth. He wanted her to look at him with the same love and adoration that his mother looked at his father with. Up until now, Jack didn't think that would ever happen. _Maybe things are changing._

 _Abigail's Café_

Erin walked into her favorite café, immediately greeted by the smell Abigail's skills in the kitchen.

"Hey Erin," Claire said as she rung up her current customer. "Iced Mocha?"

"You know it." She smiled at her and swiped her card after the customer had gotten her drink.

 _Stop, look and listen baby that's my philosophy_

 _If your rubberneckin' baby well that's all right with me_

 _Stop, look and listen baby that's my philosophy_

 _It's called rubberneckin' baby but that's all right with me_

 _Some people say I'm wasting time yeah, but they don't really know_

 _I like what I see I see what I like yeah, it gives me such a glow_

Erin looked up from the text message she was currently reading and turned to find the man attached to the voice that was harmonizing one of her favorite songs oh so perfectly. When she did find the singer, her jaw dropped. If she thought the voice was sexy, she had no words for the face attached to it.

"Hello? Erin? Earth to Erin! ERIN!" She was brought back to reality by Abigail waving her hands in front of her face.

"Sorry Abigail." She turned to face her friend who led her over to an empty table.

"I swear you and Elizabeth are the same person. You even drink the same coffee." Abigail noted.

"Well, what can I say? We're identical twins?" Elizabeth joked.

They talked about their respective days for a bit but now there was a pressing question on her mind.

"When did you get a new singer?" Erin asked.

"Yesterday. Henry moved back home over Thanksgiving. Did I not tell you?" Abigail replied.

"No I don't think so." Erin's eyes drifted back over to the stage. "Well, he's really good. The oldies are my absolute favorite." The handsome new singer was now performing _Stand By Me_ with his guitar.

"And rather easy on the eyes." Abigail smirked at Erin.

"I never said that Abigail." Erin turned back to her.

"You didn't have to." She chuckled. "Your cheeks did the talking for you."

"Goodbye Abigail." Erin laughed and hugged her friend as she made her way back to the entrance of the café, glancing back to the stage once more only to find the singer looking her way. With that, she headed back to her condo.

After dropping her stuff off and changing out of her scrubs into something more comfortable, she made her way next door to her sister's and let herself in. Elizabeth was whipping up something in the kitchen when she heard Erin enter.

"Hey E!" She called. "I'll be out in a second!"

"Take your time Liz!" Erin called back.

About two minutes later, Elizabeth appeared in the living room, and sat down, handing her sister bottle of water.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing the water. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Elizabeth feigned ignorance.

"Like that!" Erin grinned, pointing. "You've got that lovestruck smile on your face like you've just ran into Chris Pratt or something."

"Might as well have." Elizabeth muttered, no longer bothering to hide her smile. "I saw the cutest guy picking up his kid today."

"Really?" Erin asked, sipping her water. "What a coincidence because I saw the most attractive guy singing at Abigail's Café."

"Since when have you had a crush on Henry?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat confused.

"It's not Henry. Get this, Henry moved back home over Thanksgiving and she hired a GQ model with a voice like velvet to replace him." Erin gushed.

"Well I'll have to stop by some day because I highly doubt he's more handsome than the one I saw today." They laughed and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

After they had eaten, they settled back onto the couch and watch TV. Around 10:30, Elizabeth's phone rang.

"It's Jack." She told her sister, getting up.

"No, you don't have to leave. It's getting late, I should be turning in anyway." Erin said, heading to the door. "Tell Jack I said hi." And with that, she headed out.

"Hi Jack." Elizabeth said, answering the phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry if it's late." He started.

"No, remember I told you I didn't care how late it was. I just wanted you to call me and let me know you made it home."

"Well I didn't and now I'm gonna eat and go to bed." She could hear him laugh into the receiver.

"Okay well Erin says hi." She told him.

"Is she there?" He asked.

"Nah, she just left." She answered.

"Oh okay. Well I won't keep you. I'll see either tomorrow or Wednesday." She could hear him try to stifle a yawn and knew he'd had a long day."

"Mkay." She said. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight." They hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten a lot more positive feedback on this story than I expected. Also, sorry if Daniel seems a bit creepy. I meant for him to come across as purely romantic. Thanks guys. Happy reading!**?

 _Hope Valley Elementary_

"Goodbye everyone, have a great weekend! I wanna hear all about it on Monday!" Elizabeth called to her students as the last of them walked out the door to the carpool. As she was turning back to go lock up her class for the day, she felt catch behind her. She looked up to find the same perfect stranger that was picking up his daughter earlier that week.

"You're Miss Thatcher right? Mia's teacher?" He asked, extended his hand.

"Guilty as charged." She smiled, shaking it. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr?" She paused, realizing that she didn't actually know his name.

"Lissing, Daniel Lissing, but you can just call me Dan." He said letting go of her hand, to her slight disappointment.

 _Daniel._ She thought. _Even his name is sexy._

"Well that in case, you can call me Elizabeth, or E for short. Although that might be a bit weird to be on nickname basis with your daughter's teacher. " She noticed she was rambling. "So what can I help you with today?"

"Daughter? Mia's not my daughter." He chuckled. "She's my niece. But that's actually why I'm here. You see, my sister called and told me she didn't have to work late today so she was gonna go ahead and pick Mia up from school." Elizabeth wondered where he was going with this but said nothing. "But," he continued, "by the time I found that out, I was already here. And if I'm being completely honest, I'm kinda glad things happened the way they did today because something told told me to pluck up the courage and talk to Mia's beautiful teacher."

"Well you are not shy at all, are you?" Elizabeth tried not to blush as hard as she was. "I must say the world would be a much more romantic place if men would just say exactly what they feel, like you. I can honestly say I've never met someone so bold."

"Well if my wacky life has taught me anything, it's to go after what I want. And I think I want you."

 _Am I dreaming?_ Elizabeth thought. _This is too good to be real._

"Well why do you think you want me?" Elizabeth decided to be a bit bold herself. Between her and her sister, she was the introvert.

"You're smart, gorgeous, you love children. Need I go on?" He moved a bit closer. Elizabeth shook her head no.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Elizabeth blushed for the umpteenth time.

"Just say you'll grab a coffee with me at Abigail's." He said confidently.

"I'd love to but right now?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"Are you busy right now?" He asked.

"I guess not. Let me grab my stuff." She walked back to her desk and her jacket and her purse.

 _In the hallway_

Jack's heart plummeted. He turned on his heel as soon he heard her start to walk towards the door. On his way out the door, he threw the iced mocha in the trash. On his way home, he tried to hold back his tears. What made him the saddest was that he could only be angry at himself. **The world would be a much more romantic place if men would just exactly what they feel, like you.** That made Jack feel like he had been punched in the stomach. That was his problem, he could never muster the courage to say what he felt, and now he never could. _Relax Jack, they're only going for coffee, not getting married._ He told himself. _Yea but I can already picture the way she was gazing at him._ Jack drove the rest of the way to his apartment, the most upset he's been in a long time.

 _Abigail's Café_

As they waited in line, Elizabeth sent a quick text to Erin. **I'll b home a little l8r than usual.** Her response came about two minutes later while Daniel was ordering. **Y? Everything ok?**

 **Better than ok.** Elizabeth texted back. **That cute guy I told you about, he asked me for coffee.** Her phone beeped again. **Nice! Have fun. Don't stay out too late ;)** She sent one last text before sliding into the booth across from Daniel. **Haha! Thanks.**

Elizabeth her iced coffee once their drinks were brought over.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?" She asked the waitress.

"Yes, I just started a few days ago." She replied.

"Is Abigail here?" Elizabeth looked around.

"No, her son is sick and Claire's looking after him. She just left about 15 minutes to go check on him. She should be back within the hour though."

"Oh, ok." Elizabeth said.

"My name is Miranda. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled and walked back to the counter.

"So what do you do for a living?" Elizabeth asked, sipping her iced mocha.

"I'm a photographer." He answered.

"Wow, that's amazing. What do take pictures of?" She asked.

"Everyday life, nature, people, pretty much any and everything." He said. The two of them continued to talk for about 45 minutes.

"What's your favorite song?" Daniel asked her.

"Probably Something Kinda Funny." She said after, thinking on it.

"By the Spice Girls?" He asked, grinning.

"Yea, you know it?" She was surprised.

"I lived in a house with three women. I grew up on "Girl Power." He said, making air quotes. Elizabeth chuckled, somehow not surprised he was raised that way.

"Well what about you? What's your favorite song?" She asked.

"I really like the old stuff. So I'm gonna have to go with The Air That I Breathe by the Hollies." He told her.

"Really. That's a good one." She said. "So what made you wanna move here?"

"How did you know I'm not from here?" He asked.

"Because anyone who was local would know not to wear such an ugly hat in public." She said, referring to the New England Patriots cap he was sporting. He laughed and removed it.

"Now I know why people were glaring at me when I walked in here." He joked. About 15 minutes later, Daniel walked Elizabeth back to her car. "We should definitely do this again sometime." He said, opening her door for her.

"I would like that." She agreed, getting in. Once she was buckled in, Daniel closed her door and watched her drive off before making his way over to his car.

 _Erin's condo_

Elizabeth walked in, grinning from ear to ear to find to find Erin nursing a glass of wine and watching _The Mary Tyler Moore Show_.

"How was your date?" Erin asked giddily.

"Amazing." She sat down. "He's the nicest most handsome devil in the world." She couldn't stop smiling. "He's such a romantic. He's not afraid to say how he feels. He just made me feel like I've known him forever."

"He sounds perfect sis." Erin was happy for her sister.

 _Abigail's Café_

"Thanks so much, everyone. My name's Daniel. Enjoy your coffee." And with that, he hopped off the stage. He saw her before she saw him.

"I'll talk you later, E." Claire said, heading back up to the register. Daniel slid into the booth, across from her. "This seat taken?" He asked, smiling. Erin looked up.

"It is now." She flirted back. Erin was the epitome of outgoing. There was not a shy bone in her body. "I really liked you up there. Buddy Holly was a legend."

"I completely agree."

"There's something refreshing about old school music." She told him.

"Well there's this place downtown called Seb's that only plays the 'good stuff.' Do you maybe wanna go with me?" He asked.

"I would love to go. I've been wanting to check that place out forever, but I could never find anyone to go with." She said, not believing her luck.

"Perfect. Does tonight sound good?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yea, I'm free. Here's my number." She said, pulling out her phone. After they had exchanged numbers, Erin went home to get ready for her date.

 _Erin's condo_

"Ooh why do you look all sexy?" Elizabeth quipped, walking into her sister's place.

"Well, apparently luck strikes in pairs because the singer I was telling you about, the one at Abigail's, he's into the classics. He's taking me to Seb's tonight." Elizabeth replied.

"When's the wedding?" Elizabeth teased.

"Shut-up and zip me." Erin laughed, turning around. About 10 minutes later, Erin's phone chimed. "He's outside. I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Elizabeth called as Erin headed out the door.

 _Seb's_

"Have I told you how absolutely stunning you look?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but it never hurts to hear." Erin responded. Just then, the band started playing _Hit the Road Jack_.

"Oh, this is such a great song." Daniel jumped up from his seat and held out his hand. "Dance with me E."

"Oh no. I can't swing dance." She said, shaking her head.

"C'mon, it's not that hard." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "Alright now just follow me." He showed a couple of steps and pretty soon, she was getting the hang of it. By the time they sat down, they had danced through 4 other songs and were out of breath.

"I've never been so content being sweaty in my life." Erin joked. "But I need something to drink."

"Say no more." Daniel walked up to the bar and got two waters. When he came back Erin, was bobbing her head to the music. "Here you go." They danced to a few more songs before calling it a night.

 _Erin's condo_

"I had such a great time tonight. Thank you." She said turning to face him after grabbing her keys out of her purse.

"Me too. I know I just met you but I really like spending time with you." He leaned in. Erin met his lips with hers. When they parted, she couldn't help but smile.

"Can I call you this week?" He asked.

"Anytime you want." She couldn't think straight.

"Goodnight." He whispered, kissing her lightly again.

"Goodnight." She said back. She let herself into her condo once he made it back to his car.

"Liz?" She said, noticing her sister on the couch. "It's past midnight. You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I wanted to make sure you got back safe." She said. "So how was it?"

"It was perfect. I swung dance for the first time in my life and he kissed me. He actually kissed me goodnight."

"That's a little forward isn't it? For a first date?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"I think that's just how Daniel is. He just sat down next to me at the coffee shop today and started talking to me like he knew me." Erin answered. Elizabeth's smile dropped.

"Daniel?" She asked, making sure she had heard right.

"Yea, that's his name, Daniel." Erin said.

"Daniel as in green-eyed, cow-licked, dimpled Daniel?" Elizabeth asked, getting worried.

"Yes? How do you know all that" Erin asked, starting to worry too.

"Because that's my Daniel!" Elizabeth replied, jumping off the couch.

"No he's not. He's my Daniel!" Erin said, turning to face her sister.

"No, I met him first! He thinks you're me!" Elizabeth yelled.

"No way! That's not true. He's mine. He's perfect for me!" Erin reasoned.

"Did he call you Erin at all tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, he called me E." She answered.

"Aha! That's because that's what I told him to call me on Friday! You see? He thinks you are me! He's mine! Besides, you always get what you want!" Elizabeth shouted.

"That's a lie. I do not. You know what? I'm calling Mom." Erin yelled.

"Fine! Go ahead and call her! She's gonna tell you he's mine!" Elizabeth replied. Erin put the phone on speaker and the two of them waiting for their mother to answer.

"Erin do you know what time it is?" Their mother's groggy voice came through the line.

"Sorry mom but this is an emergency." Erin seethed. "Me and Elizabeth have a slight problem."

"Well what is it?" Her mother asked, trying not to fall back asleep.

"I met a guy on Friday, named Daniel, who I think is perfect for me and we went on a date." Elizabeth started. "Then Erin met him yesterday, and thinking it was me, he asked her on a second date. Can you please explain to my sister that he's mine?"

"No mom, tell her he's mine. We bonded over our mutual love for old music. You don't like old music. He likes me." Erin countered.

"No, he likes me more." Elizabeth said.

"No, he likes-"

"Girls!" Their mother's sharp voice cut through the phone, halting their argument. "Stop it. Now, what did we do with the things you fought over when you were younger?" She asked.

"You said it was off limits until we could learn to share. But those were toys. And we can't share him, he's not a toy." Erin said.

"Well you two sure are treating him like one, arguing over who he belongs to." Their mother said. "So until you two can come to an agreement, this Daniel fella is off limits. Understand?" She asked.

"But Mom," they both started.

"No buts. I mean it. Now goodnight." And with that, she hung up the phone. Erin and Elizabeth were left speechless and angry. Elizabeth made her way over to the door.

"Goodnight man stealer." Elizabeth said, before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA. This year has already been really hectic. My New Year's was spent in the hospital with the flu and I've managed to put myself in the hardest classes this semester sooo… But anyways, enough of my complaining. Here's the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Abigail's Café_

"When are you going to answer the phone?" Abigail asked Erin as she refilled her cup of coffee. "He's probably going crazy."

"What can I do Abigail?" She asked, taking a sip from the piping hot cup and declining Daniel's umpteenth call this week. "He's off limits."

"You can tell him the truth." Her friend answered. "I hate to see you and your sister mad at each other like this. Maybe your mother is right. Maybe the both of you need a clean slate. There are other fish in the sea you know."

"I know, I know." Erin said. "Thanks for the coffee. I think I'll go home and wallow a little bit more." She gathered her coffee and gave Abigail a hug.

Abigail worried for her friends. Erin and Elizabeth had never been mad at each other for more than a few days. It had been over a week and they still hadn't spoken to one another. She hoped they would be able to see that one man wasn't worth a relationship like theirs. She wiped off Erin's table and headed back into the kitchen.

 _Erin's Condo_

Erin arrived home and her stomach dropped. Daniel's car was parked right next to Elizabeth's. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later, she had just hoped it would be later. Taking a few deep breaths, she got out of her car and walked to her door. There he was.

"Elizabeth?" Daniel asked, seeing her walking towards him, or rather, towards her condo. "Is everything okay? I've been trying to reach you for a week and a half."

As Erin started to unlock her door, he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"Have I done something to upset you? Because if I have, I'm sor-"

"My name is not Elizabeth." Erin cut him off. She couldn't bear to hear him apologize when he was the innocent one in this game the three of them had managed to get himself into. "My name isn't Elizabeth Thatcher. It's Erin Thatcher. Elizabeth is my sister. My identical twin sister."

Daniel let go of her arm and stared in disbelief. He couldn't fathom how he never realized it.

"So there are two of you?" He asked, starting to get angry. "I've been dating two of you?" Erin nodded, looking down at the ground. "So which one of you did I fall for? Did either of you ever actually like me? Or is this some sick twisted identical twin thing you do? You pretend to be one person to make a guy fall for you and then break his heart with the truth?"

"No, it's not like that at all. I swear. We didn't know either until a week ago." Erin pleaded.

"So you've known for a whole week?" He asked. "Were you ever gonna tell me then? You've been driving crazy for a week and a half with worry!" He paused. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just- I can't do this." He started to leave.

"Daniel." She grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. I really am. You're a great guy and I really wish I could've gotten to know you better. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah." He turned, not wanting her to see him wiping his eyes. "You and your sister take care." Tears streamed down her face as he walked to his car, got in, and drove away and out of her life. Erin let herself into her apartment and sulked over to her dresser to get ready for bed without even eating dinner.

The next day, it was Thursday and Erin was on a mission. She was determined to fix her relationship with her sister. After fixing herself a cup of coffee once she got home from work, she grabbed her sweater and headed next door. She knocked three times and waited. In no time, she heard the shuffling of feet and the twisting of the lock.

"Erin?" Elizabeth said in shock. Her sister was the last person she expected to be on the other side of the door.

"Expecting someone else were you?" Erin attempted a lighthearted joke.

"Yeah, anyone." Elizabeth answered honestly. Erin understood completely as she a bit surprised to find herself as well.

"Can I come in?" She asked. "I think we are way overdue for a talk." Elizabeth opened the door a bit wider to let her sister inside. "Do you know what I've always hated more than anything in the entire world?" She asked, turning to face her sister who was still by the door. Elizabeth shook her head no, her eyes downward. "Not seeing my sister at the end of the day." At this, Elizabeth looked up at Erin. She could see in her eyes that the past few days had been just as hard for her sister as they had been for herself.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. Erin nodded. "Me too."

"And I realize," Erin continued, "No man is worth losing the relationship that means the most to me." Erin grabbed Elizabeth's hands in her own. "So if you really think you and Daniel belong together, then I'll find someone else."

"Erin," Elizabeth started.

"No, I mean it. He's yours." Elizabeth pulled Erin in for hug that conveyed almost every emotion in the book. Gripping each other as if for dear life, both of them reflected on how much they meant to each other.

"I love you." Elizabeth said when they pulled back.

"I love you too." Erin replied. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening just being together, catching up on the past few days and what they had missed out of each other's lives.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by and when Saturday came, it was Elizabeth who was on a mission.

 _Daniel's House_

"And which one are you?" Daniel asked, laughing sarcastically, not hiding his irritation at finding a twin sitting on his steps. "Never mind, I don't care. You can see yourself back to your car." He started to unlock his door when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Daniel." He turned to face her. "I'm Elizabeth. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now."

"Yeah, one of two." He agreed.

"But we have to talk." She pleaded.

"I'm done talking. You didn't seem so eager to talk before." He started to turn back to his door.

"Then just listen, please. And after I'm done, I-" she corrected herself. "We won't bother you anymore. That's a promise from both of us." Daniel contemplated this for a minute and relented. He led her over to the small sofa and they both sat down…

 _Erin's Condo_

Erin sat in front of her mirror applying the last of her makeup. She had promised her sister and some of her sister's students that were also her patients that she would attend their Christmas show tonight. She was actually really looking forward to it. She loved children and Christmas music. As she smoothed her lipstick across her lips, she heard her phone chime. Her mom had sent her two picture and asked, **Which ugly sweater should I wear?** She chuckled to herself and replied, **Definitely the one on the left.** After her mom sent her a quick thanks, she checked her hair once more before turning her light off and making her way to her car.

 _Hope Valley Elementary_

After finally finding a good parking spot, Erin made her way into the auditorium and was relieved to see that her parents had saved her a seat. About 15 minutes later, all the parents were seated, the lights dimmed, and the show started.

Five songs and four skits later, the program ended and the room was full of thunderous applause from parents cheering on their children. As Erin got up to go find her sister and congratulate her on a wonderful show, Elizabeth walked in with Daniel. Her heart cracked into pieces She had given them her blessing but it still hurt that she couldn't have him. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door.

Elizabeth saw Erin leave and turned to Daniel who had seen her as well. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. Daniel grinned and she couldn't help but smile for real at his dimples. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and made his way to the same door he had seen Erin go out of.

"Erin!" He shouted, running to catch up to her. She stopped but didn't turn around. Only when he touched her arm, did she finally look him in the eye. "Hey." He said softly.

"Daniel," She said. "I'm really happy for you two."

"No, you're not." He said, simply.

"No, I'm not, but I will be." She replied. "Eventually."

"You don't have to be." He said, shrugging. Erin was surprised. Why wouldn't she have to be happy? Elizabeth is her sister and what makes her sister happy makes her happy.

"Of course I have to be happy." She began.

"Do you have any idea how amazing and insightful your sister can be?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. She's great and-" she answered, looking anywhere but him and wondering why he was torturing her like this.

"Look," he stopped her. "I was hurt and angry." He admitted. "But Elizabeth came around to my house and, well she helped me see that I wouldn't have been so hurt and angry if I didn't care." He paused. "About you."

Erin looked up at him, not believing her ears.

"I like really like you Erin. I think you're it for me." He leaned down to kiss her but stopped right before their lips touched and leaned back. "There's only two of you right? There's not like a triplet or quadruplets that I have to worry about is there?"

Erin giggled and shook her head.

"There's only two I swear. Only two." She smiled before his lips descended on hers once more.

 _Hope Valley Police Department_

Jack was just locking up his office for the night when Elizabeth walked in with tray of coffee and and Dunkin' Donuts bag.

"Elizabeth," he walked over to her as she set everything down. He gave her a hug. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my best friend." Jack tried not to let his breaking heart show. He smiled as she reached into the bag and pulled out a donut and handing it to him.

"You brought the cookie dough one?" He asked biting into it. "How did you get this? I thought they stopped selling it."

"I may know a person or two." She smirked at him, biting into her own donut. They finished their snack in a comfortable silence.

"Are you sure Danny Boy is okay with you bringing me food like this?" Jack asked, attempting to hide his jealousy.

"How did you know about Daniel?" She asked him, not missing his snarky little nickname.

"I overheard you two the day he asked you out at school. I came to bing you a coffee. But he beat me to that I guess." He answered, remembering his disappointment.

"Well if you must know, we're not together. I don't think we ever were. He's with Erin." She said, sounding only a bit less sad than she thought she would saying it aloud for the first time. At this, Jack perked up a little, which was not lost on her.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"It's a long complicated story that I don't want go into." She said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry." He asked, feeling foolish for his jealousy when his best friend was hurting. "How are you feeling?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oddly enough, I thought I would be more upset." She said truthfully.

"Not that I ever ever ever wanna see you anything other than happy, but why are you not sad?" He asked.

"I guess I'm starting to realize that he just wasn't right for me." She responded.

"Why not?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to be perfect whenever I was around him. I could never just be my complete self. For heaven's sakes, I was too scared to invite him into my condo." She laughed lightly. "Now that I think about it, you're the only man who's seen the inside of my place." At this realization, Elizabeth looked up to see Jack staring at her intently. "You're the only one who's seen the real me."

"Well I'm glad. That means no one else has had a chance to fall in love with the real you like I have." He said, putting it all out there.

"What did you say?" She asked. Knowing that he couldn't back off now, he repeated himself.

"I said I love you. The real you. The unreal you. All of you." He expected her to run or hit him. What he didn't expect was to be grasped tightly by the lapel and kissed. But he wasted no time in responding fervently. His hands moved to her waist as he poured years of pining from a distance into the kiss.

"Why didn't you say something before?" She pulled back and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"When I figure that out for myself I'll let you know." He quipped. She laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you too."

 **THE END**


End file.
